Just to Pass the Time
by RadicalEd57
Summary: Kakashi's bored so he goes to visit the resident dolphin! Can be seen as a prologue to Lurve Notes. Well, if you want it to be. KakaIru ONESHOT


Author's notes: Hello, again! Here's another fic I found scribbled on a piece of paper while I was throwing out notes from highschool. I spent so much time on those notes too. How sad... ANYHOO! I probably wrote it in Keyboarding last year; like most of my stories. I dunno if its any good, but at least I'll feel more comfortable throwing it away. There's another Naruto fic I have, but I'm debating putting it up or not. I dunno. This is really all an excuse to hold off on A Series of Tales Full of Hilariousness. So yeah... -nod nod- Yup.

Warning- shounen ai/ yaoi, sap, urm... is that it? I think that's it.

Pairings- KakaIru

Summary- Kakashi's bored so he goes to visit the resident dolphin! Kind of a Lurve Notes prologue. Well, if you want it to be. KakaIru

Disclaimer- Don't own. Don't sue. Don't ask. Don't tell.

'blah'- thoughts

* * *

**Just to Pass the Time**

Kakashi walked around Konoha languidly while reading the latest Icha Icha Paradise. 'Hmm... Its about time I go train Naruto and the others... No. I don't think I will today.' He smiled at that thought. 'I'll just tell them I was dragged into a ravine by rabid badgers.' He sighed. "What to do? What to do?" Kakashi singsonged. He stopped suddenly and grinned when an idea hit him. "I know..."

-------------------

Iruka was writing instructions on the board when a paper ball whizzed by his head.

"Alright! That's enough Konohamaru!" Iruka growled.

"But I didn't do it this time!" the boy whined.

"Well, who _did_?"

"Now, now, Dolphin-san," Kakashi tsked, "You shouldn't be so quick to assume. I mean, you know what they say, after all." He then threw a paper ball that landed directly on the chuunin's head.

Iruka's face turned red as the class burst into a fit of laughter. He watched Kakashi come out of the door way and sit in a chair by the wall.

"K-Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

'He's, oh, so cute when he blushes.' Kakashi mused and said out loud, "I'm bored and wanted to pass the time."

"Oh." Iruka still blushed slightly. "Shouldn't you be training-"

"Shouldn't you be teaching? I mean, these kids _will_ be taking care of us one day."

Iruka thought he'd never stop blushing. "R-Right!" he stammered.

Class passed on with out too much incident. Every once in awhile Iruka would have to catch the attention of some of the girls who seemed to be infatuated with 'the silver haired hunk' or the boys who wanted to know the secret to being as cool as the Copy nin. Kakashi would merely glance at them causing the class to break into a fit of whispers.

Iruka would occasionally glance at the jounin and catch him staring at him; though the silver haired man didn't seem to think there was a need to hide it. He'd casually wave at Iruka and tell him he was doing a good job.

Iruka sighed inwardly. 'Finally, its over!'

"Alright class. I want you to read the chapter 5 review. Monday I'll be giving you a surprise pop quiz." Laughter spread through out the class room. "Seriously," Iruka nodded, "Then I'll ask a few of you to demonstrate a basic jutsu to the rest of the class. If you're behind make sure you study. That'll be all we do Monday and that's all for today. Class dismissed." As soon as he said that the students filed out of the classroom.

"Bye, Iruka-sensei!"

"Good bye, Konohamaru! Make sure you don't pester Naruto too much today."

"Yeah, yeah."

After the last of the children left Iruka collapsed into his chair with a sigh.

"You really are a good teacher, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka jumped, nearly falling out of his chair. "Sorry! I forgot you were here Kakashi-sensei." The brown haired man's face glowed red.

Kakashi only shrugged. "Maa. That's all right." he smiled.

Iruka observed his visible eye turning into an upside down 'u', indicating he was, indeed, smiling. 'Can never be too sure.' He grinned sheepishly and started rubbing his neck. He winced. "Ouchies..."

"...ouchies?" Kakashi laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Yes, I said 'ouchies.' Its just my neck. I don't think I slept right last night. Maybe its my pillows..."

"Hmm..." he stared at Iruka who continued to blush. 'Its almost a never ending blush.' he mused. "Well." Kakashi got up and walked over towards Iruka, sliding behind his chair. "Sit up." he instructed.

"Huh?"

"You trust me don't you?"

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei." he replied automatically, but slightly taken aback by the question.

"That's a good Dolphin." Kakashi put his hands on Iruka's shoulders. "Relax..." he said when he felt the teacher tense up. The jounin slowly worked out the kinks in Iruka's shoulders and neck.

Iruka leaned back into Kakashi's hands and moaned softly. "Alone in a classroom with a perverted jounin as he gives me a massage. Its like a cheap porno."

"Haha. Yes, I agree."

Iruka blushed. "Uh, sorry. That was supposed to be a thought." he sputtered.

Kakashi chuckled. "Its okay. I thought it was funny. It _is_ the perfect plot for one." he smiled warmly at the chuunin.

Iruka smiled back, blushing yet again.

"You know..." Kakashi started, a little too casually, "you look cute when you blush, but if you keep doing it your head will explode."

"Uh... Thank you. I'll keep that in mind, Kakashi-sensei."

"Please, Iruka. We're friends, right? Call me Kakashi."

"Kakashi." he smiled.

"Yes." he replied in an approving tone. Kakashi pulled up a chair next to Iruka's, one of his knees settled against the man's thigh. "Iruka."

"Kakashi...?"

"I'll be blunt. I like you Iruka. I've liked you ever since that day we got into that little tiff about the chuunin exams. I mean, you look so adorable when you're angry."

Iruka could hear the smirk in his voice. He looked away from the man. "You're teasing me."

"Oh, but it's the truth. Now that I've finally gotten the chance to ask, I was wondering if you'd, I dunno, like to go with me to a movie sometime?"

Iruka gaped.

"Haha. You look surprised."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie. I _am_ surprised. No offense, but I heard that you used to be a bit of a... well, a slut. And even if it isn't true, you can get anyone you want. Why me?"

Kakashi sighed. "Let me guess. Genma told you that "slut" bit, am I right?"

"Well, yes."

"Okay. So maybe I used to be a bit, urm... promiscuous, but I got tired of that. What I really want is you, Iruka. I'm serious. Look at my eye. See?"

Iruka laughed. "I can see that."

"Good." Kakashi said in relief.

"Only one thing, though."

"Hm?"

"I... I want to see your face."

Kakashi sighed. "I should've known that was coming." he frowned. "Alright then." After looking around to make sure they were alone he pulled down his mask and sat there while Iruka ogled him.

"Wow..."

"You like?"

Iruka resisted the urge to scream, 'DUH!' "Yes!"

"Good. I'm glad to be pleasing to the eye."

Iruka pulled Kakashi's headband from over his eye. "You know, in all the time I've known you, I had only seen your toes, fingers, hair, ears, and one of your eyes." he laughed.

"I know." he grinned. "But it makes the wait all the more meaningful, ne?"

"Right." Iruka laughed and stared at the man's mismatched eyes before slowly lifting his lips to meet Kakashi's. The jounin was surprised, but immediately started to kiss him back, sneaking his tongue into Iruka's mouth. The brown haired man lightly sucked on his tongue.

Kakashi moaned and pulled back. "If we don't stop now," he panted, "I can't guarantee that I'll be able to stop myself from going further. I'm sure quite a few children would be traumatized if they walked in to find their teacher being... _courted_."

Iruka blushed as he thought of it. "Right."

"I never knew you could be so bold."

"I can when I want to be. Well, shall we go?"

"Huh? Where to?" the pale man asked, returning his mask and headband back to their proper places.

"To dinner and my place, of course." the teacher replied gathering his bag and placing papers in them.

"There you go being assertive again. How cute!" Kakashi chuckled.

Iruka blushed. "Shut up."

They walked out of the school side by side, smiling at each other. Iruka gently slipped his hand into Kakashi's and beamed up at him. "So, will you stop wearing the mask for me?"

Kakashi laughed. "Not a chance."

Iruka pouted and punched him in the arm.

* * *

Well, did you like it? It was kinda cute, ne? Of course I had to change some things. I'm still not quite sure how I feel about it. Well, yeah. I'm done. I'll update Tales Full of Hilariousness _eventually_. Ja ne! 


End file.
